


An awful curse

by Hakiru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakiru/pseuds/Hakiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION de leah k (blinkiesays) </p>
<p>Isaac est assis sur une chaise. L’angle de son cou fait grimacer Derek de compassion.</p>
<p>« Isaac, » dit Derek.</p>
<p>Isaac se réveille immédiatement.</p>
<p>« Tu es.. »</p>
<p>« Où est Stiles ? »</p>
<p>« Stiles ? » demande Isaac.</p>
<p>Bordel. Ce n’est pas comme s’il en connaissait un autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An awful curse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an awful curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604092) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



> J'ai tellement aimé cette fanfiction de leah k que j'ai immédiatement voulu la traduire. L'idée est vraiment originale, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> Si vous le pouvez, je vous invite à aller la lire directement en anglais, car la traduction ne peut pas rendre justice à l'écriture de l'auteure. Et n'hésitez pas à aller regarder ses autres fanfictions, elles sont super !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Derek n’a pas beaucoup d’expérience pratique avec les hôpitaux. Il ne s’est jamais réveillé dans ce genre d’endroit.

Isaac est assis sur une chaise. L’angle de son cou fait grimacer Derek de compassion.

« Isaac, » dit Derek.

Isaac se réveille immédiatement.

« Tu es.. »

« Où est Stiles ? »

« Stiles ? » demande Isaac.

Bordel. Ce n’est pas comme s’il en connaissait un autre.

Derek retire l’intraveineuse, arrache le tube en plastique de son nez. C’est désagréable. Tenir debout n’est pas une réussite, ses jambes tremblent à cause du manque d’exercice.

« Où est Stiles ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

Isaac se lève, fait craquer sa nuque, et indique la porte. « Au bout du couloir, » dit-il, « Chambre 304. Est-ce que tu… ? »

Derek l’ignore. Un peignoir de bain très fin est accroché à la porte de la salle de bain. Derek l’enfile avant de sortir de la pièce.

La chambre 304 est quatre portes plus loin sur la gauche. Derek la trouve autant grâce à sa vue qu’à son odorat. Il entend les battements de cœur de Stiles : réguliers, solides.

Scott est avachi à côté du lit, dans une position encore pire que celle d’Isaac. Derek le secoue pour le réveiller ; il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, lentement, incrédule.

« Est-il… » commence Derek. « Est-il… »

Stiles se réveille tout à coup, s’assoit, les yeux grands ouverts, paniqué. Il dit, « Derek… »

Derek ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, grimpe sur le petit lit d’hôpital et attrape le visage de Stiles, une main sur chaque joue.

Il dit, « Stiles. Stiles. Ça va. Tu es réveillé maintenant. »

Stiles le regarde : soulagé, confus, incertain.

Derek dit, « La première chose que je t’ai dit en te rencontrant était ’C’est une propriété privée’. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles, la voix rauque. « Je m’en souviens. »

Derek dit, «  _C’est réel._ »

Stiles lui fait écho, « C’est réel. »

Derek penche la tête, pose son front contre le sien. Ils restent comme ça, les yeux fermés, à seulement respirer pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Scott dise, « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, bordel ? »

* * *

_Stiles est en train de regarder une publicité stupide pour un collier horrible à la télé lorsqu’il se redresse tout d’un coup, le dos bien droit. Il demande, « Comment s’est-on rencontrés ? »_

_« Quoi ? » demande Derek, « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? On… » Mais il s’arrête. Il n’a pas de réponse._

_Stiles dit, « Tu ne t’en souviens pas non plus. »_

_Derek se souvient de beaucoup de choses, mais certaines sont floues, vagues._

_Stiles demande, « Comment tes parents sont-ils morts ? » Derek secoue la tête, sans réponse. « Et Laura ? Je ne pense pas que tu m’en aies déjà parlé. »_

_Derek ressent leur absence comme une blessure ouverte, encore douloureuse, mais la réponse ne vient pas._

_Stiles dit, « Je me souviens de la mort de ma mère, mais pas de ma deuxième année au lycée. Enfin pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas vraiment du lycée. Est-ce que je suis allé à la remise des diplômes ? Tu étais là ? »_

_Stiles éteint la télévision, se lève, et marche vers la cuisine, sans regarder Derek. Derek le suit, attrape son bras, et le retourne pour qu’il le regarde._

_Derek demande, « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »_

_Stiles se tortille pout se libérer de son emprise, va se positionner derrière l’îlot de cuisine, loin. Il dit, « Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Dis-moi que tu le sens aussi. »_

_Il y a vingt minutes, Derek ne pensait à rien d‘autre qu’à sortir deux steaks du congélateur pour les décongeler, mais_ maintenant.. _._

_Derek acquiesce._

_Stiles s’appuie contre le meuble, soulagé._

* * *

 

Stiles a dix-sept ans. _Dix-sept ans._

(Ils viennent de fêter les vingt-trois ans de Stiles la semaine dernière. Derek lui avait offert un gâteau en forme de X-Wing (vaisseau star wars) et un ballon d’anniversaire avec des dragons dessus. La femme du magasin lui avait lancé un regard étrange quand il avait dit que c’était pour son petit-ami. Stiles avait ri quand Derek le lui avait dit plus tard, et il avait dit, «  _Oh mec_ , te faire passer pour un pédophile est genre déjà, la moitié du cadeau, c’est _parfait_. »)

Melissa McCall n’aime pas ou ne fait pas confiance à Derek. Elle l’aime et lui fait encore moins confiance maintenant qu’elle l’a forcé à sortir d’un lit jumeau avec un _adolescent_. N’importe quelle autre infirmière aurait appelé la police, Derek lui est reconnaissant de l’avoir juste éjecté de la pièce.

« Je comprends que vous avez subi une expérience traumatisante tous les deux, » dit-elle. « Mais tu dois comprendre à quoi cette situation ressemble pour les gens qui ne savent pas les, euh, les circonstances. »

Derek baisse les yeux et commence à s’éloigner.

Mme McCall repousse une mèche de cheveux tombée sur son front et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle dit, « Tu dois te souvenirs que c’est encore un enfant, d’accord ? »

Mme McCall le regarde et c’est la même expression dure, méfiante que Scott lui lance en permanence.

« Ça n’arrivera plus, » dit Derek.

* * *

_(Stiles dit, « Chéri, je suis à la maison. » Il fait ça tout le temps ; ce n’est plus mignon depuis des années. Derek ne lui a pas encore dit, pourtant._

_Derek dit, « On mange des pizzas froides. Je n’ai pas envie de cuisiner. »_

_« Parfait pour moi, » dit Stiles. Il vient derrière Derek, pose un baiser sur sa nuque. Il lance les clés de maison de Derek sur le comptoir, à droite de l’endroit où Derek se débat pour enlever les pizzas de leur film plastique._

_Stiles dit « T’as encore laissé ça sur la porte. Un jour, un meurtrier avec une hache va rentrer ici et nous tuer. »_

_Stiles tend le bras, attrape un bout de pepperoni sur la pizza._

_« Ne fais pas ça, » dit Derek. Stiles sourit, pas le moins du monde désolé.)_

* * *

 

Derek est debout dans le couloir, gêné, évitant Scott, le shériff et le personnel de l’hôpital, lorsque Boyd arrive avec un café dégoutant et un journal.

Derek se souvient, jusqu’à un certain point, du combat qui les a amené ici, mais c’était il y a très longtemps. Les détails sont troubles. Il ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé après que Stiles a perdu conscience, après que lui-même a perdu conscience.

« Vous êtes tombés, Erica a arraché la gorge de cette sorcière, mais vous ne vous êtes pas réveillés, » dit Boyd. « On ne savait pas quoi faire. Deaton nous a dit de vous amener ici. »

« C’est bon, » dit Derek. «  Vous avez bien fait. »

« Ca fait trois mois, » dit Boyd. Il tapote la date sur le journal pour lui prouver.

Son visage lui parait rêche lorsqu’il passe sa main dessus, mais il n’a pas de barbe. Les infirmières à Beaton’s Crossing avaient rasé Peter régulièrement. Coupé ses cheveux. C’était une pratique standard pour les patients. Derek avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais maintenant, il apprécie.

* * *

_(Stiles lève le poing en l’air, faisant presque tomber son ordinateur de l’accoudoir du canapé. Il dit, « Ha ! Tu as complètement tort, il a glissé et s’est cogné la tête pendant une tempête de neige. Il n’est pas mort d’une crise cardiaque. J’avais raison, tu avais tort. »_

_Derek dit, « Bien. Tu as gagné. »_

_Stiles dit, « C’est une bonne chose que tu sois si beau. »)_

* * *

 

Stiles lui jette un coup d’œil, tout en grattant le pansement sur le dos de sa main. Il dit, « J’ai appris que tu t’es débranché tout seul, comme Neo dans Matrix. »

« Non, » dit Derek. Peu importe ce que lui a raconté Isaac, c’est sans doute plus impressionnant que la manière dont ça s’est vraiment passé.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, dit, « Toujours à faire le mec cool qui déchire tout. »

Les cheveux de Stiles ne sont pas longs, mais plus longs que habitude. Derek ne peut pas s’empêcher de les regarder, ça ne va pas.

« Les infirmières, euh, pensaient que c’était mignon comme ça. Je n’aime pas, » dit Stiles, tirant sur une mèche derrière son oreille.

Derek dit, « Je peux… » Il s’arrête. Il oublie qu’il ne possède pas de tondeuse.

Stiles soupire bruyamment, dit, « Oh mon Dieu, c’est bizarre. Tout est foireux. »

Ça l’est, vraiment. Derek veut, sérieusement, tendre la main et toucher Stiles, un geste qui était sa seconde nature _hier_ , et qui apparait maintenant totalement inapproprié.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi, » dit Stiles, « Tu es les deux, tu sais, tu es à la fois le mec qui a essayé de tuer Lydia, et le mec qui m’a mis sur son abonnement Costco. »

Derek respire, essaye de ne pas trop penser à quoi que ce soit. « C’était un sort, » dit-il. « Ce n’était pas réel. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » dit Stiles. « Putain, je dois encore finir le lycée. »

(Stiles avait été fou de joie après avoir eu son baccalauréat, avait passé des heures à bondir partout, à hurler « Magna cum laude (1)mention très bien, pétasses! » à quiconque l’écoutait. Quand Derek avait dit, « Eh bien, quelqu’un dans cette famille devait être bon à quelque chose, » Stiles l’avait lorgné méchamment, avait dit, « Tu es bon pour beaucoup de choses. » Ensuite, il avait vomi sur les chaussures de Derek.)

Derek dit, « Tu étais major de ta promotion la dernière fois, ça ira. »

Stiles sourit à moitié. « Super, » dit-il. « Maintenant, je dois être à la hauteur de _moi-même_. »

* * *

_(Derek dit, « Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »_

_Stiles dit, « Quand il s’agit de non-déterminisme, je te jure que je ne sais pas non plus de quoi je parle. » Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, fait des gestes vers le livre sur ses genoux. « Mais je dois avoir au moins 87 à cet examen. »_

_S’il a des A ce semestre-ci, il aura de nouveaux pneus pour sa Jeep. Idée du sheriff. Et une idée de motivation étonnamment efficace._

_« Ok, » dit Derek. « Alors parle-moi encore du… » Derek baisse les yeux vers le papier dans sa main, où apparait une écriture en pattes de mouches, et dit, « Du théorème de Cook-Levin. »_

* * *

 

Mme Mc Call repasse pendant une de ses tournées. Elle n’a pas l’air surprise de trouver Derek là. Elle soupire et note les données vitales de Stiles sur un bout de papier.

Stiles jette un regard nerveux vers elle, dit, « Est-ce qu’on peut aller marcher un peu ? Je ne veux pas avoir, genre, une thrombose veineuse profonde. »

Mme McCall lève les yeux au ciel et dit, « Très bien, mais si les docteurs te voient hors du lit, c’était ton idée. »

Les premiers pas de Stiles ressemblent à ceux de Bambi sur la glace, mais il s’améliore très rapidement. Il a toujours été plus fort qu’il ne paraissait.

« Je pensais tout le temps un truc du genre, ‘ _Pourquoi je suis si chanceux ?_ ’ » dit Stiles au bout d’un moment, regardant partout sauf Derek. « Je ne pensais pas que la réponse serait des sorcières maléfiques. »

Derek dit, « Personne ne s’attend à des sorcières maléfiques. » Son ton est neutre ; ce n’est même pas drôle de toute façon.

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, » dit Stiles, tout d’un coup.

Derek dit, « Je ne suis pas… »

Stiles attend la fin de sa phrase, mais Derek n’est pas sure de ce qu’il essaye de dire. Stiles ne parle pas de Derek – pas du Derek Hale qui marche dans le couloir du service des longs traitements du Beacon Hills General, l’alpha de la meute Hale. La personne dont il parle n’était pas un loup-garou, n’avait pas passé la majorité de sa vie d’adulte à prendre les mauvaises décisions.

Derek dit, « Je ne suis pas la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à quelqu’un. »

Stiles le regarde, prudent. Il dit, « Non, j’imagine que non. »

« Ils n’étaient pas… » commence Derek, ne sait pas comment continuer, et finit par murmurer. « Nous ne sommes pas eux. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. Derek connait cette voix ; d’ordinaire, il tendrait les bras, prendrait Stiles dans ses bras. Mais, _dix-sept ans_. Rien de tout ça ne fait sens, vraiment.

« Peut-être qu’on devrait essayer… d’oublier, » dit Derek. « On devrait oublier. »

Stiles arrête de marcher, baisse les yeux, érafle le lino de l’hôpital de ses doigts de pieds, et Derek a perdu tous les droits qu’il avait autrefois pour essayer d’interpréter de geste.

« Sûrement, » dit Stiles.

* * *

_(Il arrive souvent à Stiles d’échanger des mots ou d’utiliser le mauvais mot. Mois à la place d’année, tigre à la place de lion, pied à la place de chaussure ; des petites choses. Derek n’y fait pas attention d’habitude, mais Stiles est frustré et certaines choses rendent cette habitude encore pire : le stress, la caféine, le manque de sommeil._

_Il lui faut quatre essais pour parvenir à une explication des problèmes de constructions qu’ils rencontrent au travail, et il finit par abandonner en disant, « Fais chier, ça ne fait rien, de toute façon. » Il se murmure à lui-même, « Je déteste mon stupide cerveau détraqué.’_

_Derek ne faisait pas vraiment attention, mais il dit, « J’aime ton cerveau détraqué. » Stiles n’est pas toujours cohérent, mais il n’est jamais ennuyeux. Derek aime ça, a toujours aimé ça, il pensait que Stiles le savait._

_Stiles reste muet comme une carpe, la bouche grande ouverte. Il dit, « Tu… »_

_« Je quoi ? »_

_« Rien, peu importe, » dit-il, mais son visage est rouge, ses joues roses. Ce n’était clairement pas rien.)_

* * *

 

Ils font toute une série d’examens sur Derek, sur Stiles. Cognitifs. Sanguins. Urinaires. Les docteurs ne savaient pas ce qui n’allaient pas avant, ils ne savent pas ce qui va chez eux, aujourd’hui.

La moitié de la ville passe les voir à un moment ou à un autre : la meute de Derek, presque tout le département du shériff, Lydia, toute l’équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Une parade sans fin de personnes qui étaient inquiètes, qui amènent des fleurs et des casseroles.

Stiles regarde Scott, lui demande, « Allison ? »

« Elle est au lit avec une angine, » dit Scott, « J’y suis allé plusieurs fois, mais on pensait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée qu’elle vienne ici. »

Stiles a une expression compatissante, et dit, «  J’en ai eu une il y a quelques années, ça craint. »

(Stiles a été malheureux pendant toute la période où il a été malade. Il n’aimait pas être seul, mais sa peau était hyper-sensible et il ne voulait pas non plus que Derek le touche. Derek avait passé une semaine à dire « Ca ira mieux, tu devrais de reposer, je t’apporte un peu plus de soda au gingembre. » Et il avait fait attention à ne pas poser sa main sur le visage de Stiles, sur son épaule, sur sa nuque. Ils avaient tous les deux mal vécu cette semaine.)

Scott a l’air confus. Il dit, « Tu n’as jamais eu d’angine. »

Stiles ne regardera pas Derek. « Tu as raison, » dit-il, « Fais pas attention à moi, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. »

* * *

 

_« Tu n’as jamais eu de rhume avant ? » demande Stiles, secouant le thermomètre. « Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Derek. Sa voix a l’air bizarre. Il dit, « Je ne me souviens pas en avoir attrapé un étant enfant. »_

_« Bien, » dit Stiles, « Je vais te faire une bonne soupe de nouilles au poulet. Recette de famille. Recette de famille et chou frisé, le chou frisé est bon pour toi, on devrait en faire plus souvent. »_

* * *

 

Le personnel de l’hôpital les laisse sortir dans la matinée. Stiles regarde Derek comme s’il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il laisse son père l’installer doucement à l’arrière d’une voiture de patrouille.

Erica vient chercher Derek dans une Lexus SUV qu’il ne reconnait pas.

Elle demande, « Je t’ai manqué ? »

(Ils n’avaient pas vécu complètement dans une bulle ; ils avaient des amis. Stiles faisait des nuits Geek Qui Boivent le Mercredi, Derek allaient dans des bars avec des collèges, mais ils avaient coupé les ponts avec les amis de lycée de Stiles et la meute de Derek. Stiles se souvenait un peu de Lydia, beaucoup moins de Scott. Toute personne qui aurait pu leur faire se _souvenir_ que la situation était bizarre avait été écarté, chirurgicalement supprimé. Pour lui manquer, il aurait fallu que Derek soit conscient de son existence. Mais bon, elle lui avait manqué.)

« Oui, » dit-il.

« Bien, » dit-elle. « Parce que tu m’as vraiment _trop_ manqué. » Elle fait éclater son chewing-gum, et sourit d’un air suffisant. Derek est content d’être réveillé, pour la première fois.

« Tu souris, » dit-elle. « Ça me fout la trouille. »

« Habitue-toi, » dit Derek, hargneux.

Erica rit, et dit « Ça c’est l’alpha que je connais. »

* * *

_(Derek dit, « Tu ne dois pas.. tu le dis à chaque fois. C’est comme si tu pensais que tu devais le faire. »_

_« Je ne sais pas, » dit Stiles. « C’est une habitude. »_

_Derek dit, « C’est une habitude bizarre. »_

_« Très bien. C’est une habitude bizarre. Tu m’as eu, » dit Stiles. Il hausse les épaules. « Mais, une fois, j’ai crié contre ma mère avant de quitter l’hôpital, et je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, terrifié à l’idée que ce soit la dernière chose que je lui ai dite. J’ai obligé mon père à retourner là-bas à genre, 3h du matin, pour la voir. Et si j’avais été renversé par un bus ? Et si la dernière chose que je te disais c’est, je sais pas, ’va chercher un peu plus de glace ?’. Ce serait vraiment de la merde, mec. »)_

* * *

 

Derek a un appartement, rentre chez lui pour trouver une pile bien rangée de prospectus de magasins, des mails indésirables, les factures d’eau et d’électricité marquées ‘PAYE’ par les bons soins de Boyd, une écriture semblable à des blocs. Ses plantes ont été arrosées, et le basilic sur l’évier de la cuisine est tellement gros qu’il faudrait surement le rempoter.

(Stiles n’arrivait même pas à garder un _cactus_ en vie. Derek avait du partir pendant un mois pour un projet de travail à Lakewood, en Floride, et quand il était revenu, Stiles avait eu l’air coupable et lui avait dit, « S’il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu n’avais aucun attachement émotionnel envers cette plante en caoutchouc.)

Il ne va pas dans la chambre parce qu’il sait que ce sera propre, rangé. Pas de recettes froissées sur la table de chevet, pas d’ancien et immonde couvre-lit jeté n’importe comment sur le lit, pas de pile de linge sale repoussé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il s’endort sur le canapé.

* * *

_« Je crois que tout ce que nous vivons n’est pas réel, » dit Stiles._

_Derek veut croire qu’il est fou, ce serait plus facile de comprendre de cette manière._

_Derek dit, « Tu me sembles plutôt réel, pour moi. »_

_Stiles sourit, attrape la main de Derek et pose un léger baiser à la jointure de ses doigts._

_« Ouais, » dit-il. « Mais le reste.. »_

_Derek dit, « Ouais. »_

_Il a passé toute sa journée à observer ses collèges. Ils n’ont pas fait une seule chose inattendue. C’était comme regarder une vidéo en boucle. Une boucle._

* * *

 

Le jour suivant, Stiles apparait sur le pas de sa porte, son sac à dos sur l’épaule. Il dit, « Je peux rentrer ? »

C’est une mauvaise idée.

Derek hausse les épaules, dit, « Vas-y. »

Stiles fait comme  chez lui en prenant une bouteille d’eau minérale dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Derek dit, « Peter pense que c’est une bonne idée si on installe un serveur de fichier. » Ce qu’il avait dit, en fait, ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme mettre ses matériels de référence supernaturelle dans ‘le cloud’. Derek avait tiqué.

Stiles regarde par-dessus l’épaule de Derek rapidement pendant que celui-ci tape. Derek ne comprend pas pourquoi Stiles est intéressé, même lui trouve ça ennuyant.

« Avant, » dit Stiles, « Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu connaissais Linux. »

Derek soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. Il dit, « Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette idée que j’ai vécu dans les bois toute ma vie. Je suis allé à… »

« CUNY, Je sais, je m’en souviens. J’écoutais, » dit Stiles.

(Le CIS degree de Derek était une vieille dispute, non, pas une dispute. Plutôt une blague récurrente. Stiles disait « As-tu essayé de l’éteindre et de le rallumer ? » avec un fort accent anglais. Stiles pensait qu’il était carrément meilleur parce qu’il avait un ‘vrai’ CS degree mais ça voulait juste dire qu’ils étaient _tous les deux_ impétueux et vifs quand il s’agissait de résoudre les problèmes avec l’imprimante, le routeur, le téléphone de Stiles : à constamment attraper l’objet l’un après l’autre, en sifflant, « Non, non, c’est une idée stupide, laisse-moi essayer. »)

Stiles commence à rire, puis dit, « Tu détestes les Macs ! Oh mon Dieu, je pensais, tu sais, tu donnais toujours l’impression que l’ordinateur de Peter allait te mordre – je ne savais pas que c’était à cause de tes problèmes bizarres avec Steve Jobs. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, « Je n’ai aucun _problème_ avec Steve Jobs. »

Stiles rit complètement maintenant, en silence, ses épaules secouées.

« C’est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu’il a contre les boutons. Je ne peux pas tout faire en utilisant un putain de volant, » finit Derek. Stiles essuie les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Son visage est rouge, couvert de taches, mais il regarde. Derek ne l’a pas vraiment vu rire depuis leur réveil.

Stiles dit, « Ne change jamais, mec. »

Les battements de cœur de Stiles sont rapides, précipités, même si Derek ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il remonte son sac à dos, dit, « Ouais, je vais, hum, je vais y aller. »

Après son départ, Derek ne sait même pas pourquoi il est venu.

* * *

_(Stiles fait toujours ses impôts le 14 avril. Il a rempli des formulaires pour une prolongation deux fois pendant les cinq dernières années, mais Derek aime en finir au plus tôt dès qu’il reçoit ses W-2._

_Il a presque fini d’énumérer ses dons caritatifs lorsque Stiles s’assoit trop près, fait de grands gestes pour ouvrir son ordinateur, en s’installant sur le canapé. Il tape odieusement fort et Derek finit par regarder, exaspéré._

_« Bordel, qu’est-ce que tu… ? » commence Derek, confus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu tapes ‘caleçons mariachi’ sur Google ? »_

_Stiles éclate de rire, presque plié en deux. Il dit, dans son bas court et indécent, « Juste pour voir ta tête. »_

_Derek lève les yeux au ciel, pousse Stiles du canapé. )_

* * *

 

Stiles repasse le jour suivant. Il dit, « Je peux trainer ici ? Scott et Allison font un truc. »

« Très bien, » dit Derek. Il ne devrait pas encourager ça, mais il ne veut pas vraiment que Stiles parte.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne parlent même pas. Stiles fait ses devoirs, bidouille le wifi de Derek pendant que celui-ci regarde du football américain à la télé. Penn States bat Illinois ; ce n’est pas un match très intéressant.

Derek éteint la télé, et quand le silence devient inconfortable, Stiles dit, « C’est bizarre d’être à nouveau vierge. » C’est quelque chose auquel Derek a vraiment essayé de ne pas penser. « Ou, je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ça compte… je ne suis pas intact. J’ai été souillé. Enormément. »

« Stiles, » dit Derek, et son ton indique clairement que _Stiles_ devient synonyme de _stop_.

« Ok, et c’est le moment où tu dis que ce n’était pas réel. Passons ce moment, j’en ai marre, » dit Stiles, agitant sa main entre eux. « Tu te souviens qui a gagné la Série Mondiale en 2013 ? je pourrais prendre un pari dessus, comme dans Retour vers le Futur II. »

Derek soupire. Il dit, « Nous n’avons pas _voyagé dans le temps_ , ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

La minuterie du four résonne, un rappel qu’il a programmé avant que Stiles ne vienne. Il était supposé faire quelque chose.

Stiles dit, « La lessive. »

Derek regarde Stiles, confus, et Stiles dit, « C’est samedi. » Il hausse les épaules.

Derek, eh oui, il doit descendre au sous-sol, mettre les habits dans le sèche-linge. Il ne s’en souvient jamais. Une fois, il a laissé un tas de t-shirts dans la machine à laver assez longtemps pour qu’ils commencent à sentir mauvais.

Stiles dit, « N’oublie pas de mettre les feuilles Fleecy. Et un quart seulement ! Elles sont dans l’armoire près de la porte. »

(Les Mets ont gagné La Série Mondiale en 2013. Ils l’ont gagné tous les ans. Il aurait du prendre ça comme un signe : les Mets sont nuls.)

* * *

_(« Je pensais que tu l’avais, » dit Stiles._

_« Non, je ne l’ai pas. Tu me rappelles toujours de le prendre et tu ne l’as pas fait cette fois, donc j’ai oublié, » dit Derek._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si c’était ma faute ? » demande Stiles. Il regarde Derek de côté, incrédule et en colère. « Ce n’est en rien ma faute si tu a une mémoire de merde. »_

_Derek dit, « Tu es plus du matin que moi, nous le savons tous les deux. »_

_« J’ai de mauvais jours parfois, je suis resté éveillé trop tard la nuit dernière, je pensais que tu t’en souviendrais. »_

_Derek dit, « Ce n’est pas important, je ne veux pas me battre pour ça. »_

_Stiles a l’air sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il laisse tomber. C’est bon.)_

* * *

 

Derek ne vérifie pas qui frappe à la porte. Stiles ne prend pas la peine de demander la permission pour rentrer et dit à la place, « Mme Mayes du dessous était notre remplaçante en éco aujourd’hui. Je lui ai presque fait un câlin. C’était horrible. »

Derek sait logiquement que la sorcière a construit leur univers à partir de leur subconscient combiné, mais c’est troublant lorsqu’il tombe sur des personnes qu’il reconnait – Anthony du travail ; Mona, une amie de Stiles ; Jose, le pharmacien beaucoup trop curieux. Ce ne sont pas les personnes que Derek connait ; elle a juste emprunté leur visage, leur voix, leur manière de marcher.

Derek dit, « Ça deviendra plus facile. »

Stiles lève un sourcil, et dit, « Tu en es sur ? »

Il le faut.

« Tu pourrais toujours partir après ton diplôme, » dit Derek. « Quelque part où tu n’es pas encore allé. »

« Est-ce que la sorcière a inventé Chez Panisse ? » demande Stiles. « Ou est-ce que ça existe vraiment ? »

Derek s’éclaircit la gorge. « C’est réel. J’y ai mangé il y a longtemps. »

Stiles lève un poing en l’air. Il dit, « Tu vois ? Tu peux encore rentrer à la maison. »

(Ils y sont allés plusieurs fois – la promotion de Derek, le diplôme de Stiles, après la naissance du bébé de Mona – c’était trop cher pour que ça devienne une habitude, mais Stiles aimait y aller. En parler. Ils avaient rencontré Alice Waters à une séance de dédicace une fois et Stiles avait failli renverser un étalage de tasses décoratives.)

Stiles dit, calmement, « Je n’ai postulé que pour Berkeley. »

Scott va dans l’université locale, Isaac aussi. Erica a postulé à l’UCLA, Riverside, Davis, la plupart des universités de Californie, et Boyd ira où elle ira. Jackson et Lydia emportent leur mélodrame sur la côte est et Derek sera content de les voir partir, honnêtement. Derek ne voulait pas demander à Stiles quels sont ses plans.

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles, indigné de la manière dont Derek le scrute. Il dit, « Je connais déjà ma route sur le campus. »

Derek ne dit pas à quel point c’est une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, Stiles ne l’écouterait pas.

* * *

_(Stiles met plusieurs dossiers dans un sac à dos, verse du café dans un thermos, et se dit à lui-même « J’aime mon job, j’aime mon job, j’aime mon… »_

_Derek lui jette un coup d’œil et murmure, « Tu pourrais essayer de l’aimer un peu moins. »_

_Stiles devient blême mais ne dit rien. Ils ont cette dispute en permanence, il sait comment Derek se sent._

_Stiles se perche sur l’accoudoir du canapé, Derek essaye d’être très intéressé par le NFL précédant le jeu qu’il regarde. Les 49ers vont être bons cette année, apparemment. Ils ont enrôlé ce running back de Cal, Derek avait aimé le regarder jouer l’année dernière._

_« On peut essayer cet endroit dont tu parlais, ce soir, » dit Stiles et Derek peut dire qu’il abandonne, il ne partira pas si Derek est vraiment en colère contre lui. « Hum. Celui avec les sandwiches Vietnamiens ? »_

_« B’sûr, » dit Derek. Il se détourne de la télévision, ces gars sont idiots de toute façon. Il dit, « Allez, vas-y, c’est bon. Essaye de ne pas rester trop tard. »_

_Stiles s’illumine. Il dit, « Envoie-moi un texto si Kapernick fait une interception – j’ai la défense des Seahawk. » Il sourit et embrasse Derek pour lui dire au revoir, et dit, « Je t’aime, » et il part._

_Les 49ers gagnent facilement, 31-10. La défense des Seahawk est nulle.)_

* * *

 

Derek ne réfléchit pas, ouvre la porte en étant torse nu – il faisait des tractions, ce qui implique la transpiration – et il est submergé par l’odeur de Stiles, cette odeur forte de _désir_.

(Ils faisaient – Stiles appelait ça la _routine sexuelle des mariés_. Derek allait tôt au lit la plupart du temps, Stiles travaillait tard et rentrait fatigué. Ce n’était pas urgent ou tout le temps – pas comme quand Stiles avait dix-neuf ans et qu’il voulait tout essayer au moins deux fois.)

Derek peut sentir que Stiles, le Stiles de dix-sept ans, est impatient, prêt, désireux, dès qu’il est près de lui. Le reste de la meute l’ignore poliment, mais c’est plus dur pour Derek. Avant, il avait des sens humains, insipides. Il savait seulement que Stiles le voulait parce que Stiles lui disait, se courbait sous ses caresses. Il ne fait pas ça maintenant, mais c’est pire de cette manière, d’entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, d’attraper son parfum sur l’uniforme de lacrosse de Isaac.

Stiles a l’air embarrassé, dit, « Je suis désolé. Tu as l’air, enfin, tu sais très bien à quoi tu ressembles. » Il ne demande pas pour rentrer.

* * *

_(« Est-ce que c’est ton… ? » demande Anthony._

_Derek lève les yeux, Stiles est garé juste devant le bar, assis contre le capot de la jeep, à frapper des pieds. Il a l’ait d’avoir douze ans, pas vingt._

_« Ouais, » dit Derek._

_Anthony dit « Je m’étais imaginé quelque chose de différent. » Derek lui jette un coup d’œil. « Je ne dis pas ça dans le mauvais sens. »_

_Stiles dit toujours qu’il est beau de manière peu conventionnelle, que c’est sa personnalité de battant qui attire tous les garçons du quartier, mais Derek ne voit que Stiles._

_« Hé, pochtron, » appelle Stiles et Anthony éclate de rire. Stiles demande, « Besoin d’un chauffeur ? »)_

* * *

 

Stiles fête ses dix-huit ans et Derek n’est pas très surpris lorsqu’il arrive devant sa porte, ivre.

« Bon, » dit Stiles, « Bon, tout ça c’est des conneries. Je suis _amoureux_ de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais comme si ce n’était pas arrivé ? »

(Stiles sent le jus de citron et la tequila. Il sent comme le voyage qu’ils ont fait à Mexico en décembre 2016, celui où Derek a eu un empoisonnement alimentaire et Stiles l’a traité d’idiot pour avoir commandé du ceviche.)

« Parce que ce n’est pas arrivé, » dit Derek. C’est vraiment presque aussi simple. « Tu n’es pas amoureux de moi. »

Stiles était amoureux d’un _gars normal_ , un administrateur système dans une société de technologie de taille moyenne qui passait beaucoup trop de temps sur Reddit. Ce gars n’avait jamais blessé personne, n’avais jamais eu de sang, de cendre ou de terre sur les mains.

Derek dit, « Tu dois le laisser partir. » Il dit, « Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

Le regard que lui lance Stiles est familier : furieux et têtu. Il dit, «  _Ok_. »

* * *

_(« Tu commandes des cocktails stupides tout le temps, » dit Derek._

_Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, dit, « J’en ai un tous les, je sais pas, trois mois. »_

_Derek fronce les sourcils, ça ne va pas. « Tu en prenais tout le temps avant, » dit-il, « Tu en prends à chaque fois que nous sortons. »_

_« J’en prends quand nous allons dans des endroits sympas, » dit Stiles, « Ce qu’on ne fait plus. Tu te souviens du temps où tu essayais de m’impressionner ? »_

_« Cette période n’a jamais existé. »_

_Stiles sourit, s’appuie contre lui, rit, les coins de ses yeux se plissant, légèrement. Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson – Wild Turkey on the rocks, rien dont Derek ne peut se moquer – et lève un sourcil pour le défier._

_Derek respire difficilement, il doit regarder ailleurs.)_

* * *

 

« C’est vraiment bien, » dit Erica. « Où est-ce que tu as eu cette recette ? »

Derek baisse les yeux, évite de la regarder.

Erica avale bruyamment, et dit, « Peu importe. »

(Contrairement à une croyance populaire, Derek cuisinait. Il faisait griller des steaks de bison tous les mercredis, et rôtir des choux de Bruxelles et des pommes de terre fondantes. C’est juste qu’il n’aimait pas faire le genre de recette élaborée, avec vingt ingrédients, et à faire tremper toute une nuit, que Stiles adorait.)

Isaac aide avec la vaisselle, puis Boyd et Isaac s’en vont. Le poste de Boyd à la patinoire commence à 19h, Isaac a des plans qui le rendent timide et gêné. Erica hésite, pose une main sur l’intérieur du coude de Derek pour qu’il se tienne tranquille.

« Il ne voit, genre, personne, » dit Erica. « Il ne flirte même pas. » Elle a l’air déçue.

Derek dit, « Pourquoi tu me dis ça. »

Erica dit, « Il ne te manque pas ? »

« Je le vois tous le temps. »

Elle le regarde, plein de compassion.

Quand il l’a choisi, c’était en partie parce qu’elle semblait mature, plus âgée que son âge. Forte. Déterminée. Des qualités qui font un bon loup-garou, un bon ami, qui la rendent imprévisible et obstinée. Il aurait du choisir quelqu’un de plus idiot, plus facile à contrôler. Mais c’est ce qu’avait pensé Peter à propos de Scott, et voilà où ça l’avait mené.

Elle dit, « Tu le connais. Tu sais qu’il attendra pour toujours. »

« Il attend quelqu’un qui n’existe pas. »

Erica dit, « Non, imbécile, il t’attend, toi. »

La même chose.

* * *

_Ce n’est presque pas important si Derek pense que quelque chose ne va pas non plus. Il sait qu’une fois que Stiles a une idée en tête, il va continuer avec cette idée jusqu’à tomber dans un fossé. Derek peut déjà dire que Stiles a fait son choix, alors soit Derek le suit, soit Stiles y va seul, et Derek ne peut pas laisser ça arriver._

_« Je n’ai pas vu un bon film depuis le dernier Batman, » dit Stiles, « Je le pense. Je n’ai pas vu un film depuis des années en me disant ‘J’aurais pu écrire ce scénario’. »_

_Derek acquiesce. Les modes vestimentaires n’ont pas beaucoup changé. Les camions à pizzas sont populaires. Les personnes au travail parlent encore de bière artisanale, de mixologie. Toutes ces choses sans intérêt auxquelles Derek n’a jamais prêté attention, ne s’y est jamais intéressé, ça n’a pas changé. Il continue à actualiser les serveurs au travail pour les nouvelles versions de Red Hat, Weblogic, Java, mais il n’y a eu aucune nouvelle découverte technologique depuis Twitter. Plus Derek regarde de plus près, plus l’univers commence à s’effilocher._

_« C’est comme un rêve, » dit Stiles. «  Il faut qu’on se réveille. »_

_Ils pourraient rester. Ce n’est pas si terrible ici._

_« Oui, » dit Derek. « Je pense qu’on doit le faire. »_

_Stiles dit, « J’ai une idée. » Il dit, « Je pense… »_

_Derek l’interrompt et dit, « J’ai vu Inception. Je vois où ça nous mène. »_

_Stiles hoquète, avec un petit rire, et dit, « S’il-te-plait, ne me rappelle pas ton béguin pour Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Oh bon Dieu. »_

* * *

 

Quand Derek est frappé par des souvenirs inattendus à des moments bizarres, c’est toujours les bons souvenirs. La première fois où Stiles a vraiment, vraiment été saoul avec des cocktails de whiskey et qu’ils ont baisé, sans retenue, Stiles avait tellement tiré sur ses cheveux qu’il en avait eu mal. Partir d’un évènement mondain et chic et Stiles disant « Merde, j’ai faim, on va chez Wendy ? ». Courir dans le putain de froid glacial, rire, pour atteindre la bibliothèque avant qu’ils ne ferment les portes, les yeux de tristes de Stiles charment l’assistant pour les laisser rentrer.

Mais ce n’était pas _parfait_. Ils se disputaient, parfois. Derek détestait le travail de Stiles, le temps qu’il y passait, la manière dont on ne le respectait pas là-bas. Derek en avait marre d’être le seul à mettre de l’essence dans la voiture, à changer les pneus, l’huile. Stiles n’aimait pas que Derek ne soit pas plus habile pour dire les choses importantes, lui avait dit, plus d’une fois, « Tu me donnes l’impression que je suis tout seul dans cette relation, » et Derek ne savait jamais quoi faire quand il était comme ça, alors il ne disait rien, se sentait juste en colère et impuissant.

* * *

_Derek ne demande pas d’où le pistolet sort. Surement celui de son père, surement sans sa permission. La possession d’armes illégales est, au point où ils en sont, le moindre de leurs soucis._

_Stiles dit, « Mec, tu es beaucoup trop zen, putain. »_

_« Ne m’appelle pas mec, » dit Derek, de manière automatique. Il dit, « J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas si terrible, qu’on a déjà vu pire. Pas toi ? »_

_« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Et c’est ce qui me fout la trouille. » Stiles a l’air pensif. Il dit, « Et si nous étions, je ne sais pas, des tueurs en séries. Des tueurs de masse. Slobodan Milosevic. Pire. Est-ce qu’on veut savoir ? »_

_Derek dit, « Tu n’es pas un tueur de masse, Stiles. Tu adores les lapins. »_

_Stiles grogne, lève les yeux au ciel. Il dit, « Et si on ne se connaissait pas ? Et si on ne_ s’aimait _pas ? On était plutôt bien ici. »_

_C’est le moment du film où le héros dit, « Je te trouverai, » ou, « Je t’aime, peu importe qui nous serons. » Derek ne dit rien. Stiles sait comment il se sent._

_Stiles baisse les yeux vers le pistolet, les relève pour regarder Derek au dessus de l’îlot de la cuisine._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça a l’air si familier ? » demande-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Effrayé. « Peut-être qu’on ne devrait pas faire ça, si c’est le genre de chose auquel nous sommes_ habitués _. »_

_Derek demande, « Est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie sans savoir ce qui est réel ? »_

_Stiles secoue la tête. Il dit, « Ok. Ok. Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire. »_

_Stiles attrape le pistolet et le fixe intensément. Il a l’air lourd, large dans sa main inexpérimentée. Derek lui est reconnaissant de s’être porté volontaire._

_Stiles lève les yeux, rencontre ceux de Derek._

_« Ecoute, honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je peux faire ça, » dit-il. Derek pose une main contre sa poitrine, la remonte jusqu’à l’endroit où sa clavicule rencontre son cou._

_Derek dit, « Si, tu peux le faire. »_

_Stiles est assez fort pour eux deux. Derek le sait, même s’il ne sait plus rien d’autre._

_« Je serai juste là, » dit Stiles. « Je t’aime. »_

_Derek se réveille._

* * *

 

Derek sort de la salle de bain et Stiles est assis sur le canapé, observant ses mains. Il n’était pas là quand Derek est rentré dans la salle de bain. D’habitude, il appelle, ou frappe à la porte. Il ne rentre jamais de lui-même.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… »

Stiles dit, « Tu as laissé les clés sur la porte. »

« Je.. quoi ? »

Stiles tend la main, les clés de maison de Derek se balançant, accrochées à son majeur. Le porte-clés est un poisson chinois, l’idée d’Erica, qui est orange et bleu. Elle a dit, « Peut-être que si tu peux les voir depuis l’espace, tu ne les oublieras plus. » Mais ça n’avait pas marché. A l’évidence.

« Tu le faisais tout le temps. Ça me rendait fou. Je suis venu ici parce que, tu sais quoi, je ne m’en souviens même plus. Ça ne fait rien. Nous n’étions pas des _personnes différentes_. J’ai vu tes clés et j’ai pensé, ‘Uh, encore ? Il va nous faire tuer.’ Juste comme je l’ai fait le mois dernier. »

Stiles soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux fraichement coupés.

Il dit encore, « Nous n’étions pas des _personnes différentes_. »

La retenue qui l’avait gardé calme jusqu’ici avait disparue.

« Et ça, » dit-il, en sautant sur ses pieds et en attrapant la bouteille vide sur le comptoir. « La poubelle recyclable est littéralement à _deux pas_. C’est en fait plus de travail de la mettre au mauvais endroit, mais tu le fais quand même. »

Derek ne sait vraiment pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Tu me faisais la leçon _tout le temps_ pour ranger mes merdes, mais j’étais toujours celui qui accrochait ta veste pour que tu la trouves le matin. J’imagine que tu ne peux même pas te souvenir où tu l’as laissée. » Stiles jette la bouteille à la poubelle et agite les mains. Derek voit sa veste en cuire où il l’a jetée, sur une chaise, la nuit dernière. Il avait passé 10 minutes à la chercher la veille avant de la trouver à l’arrière de la Camaro.

« Stiles, qu’est-ce que tu… »

Stiles fait un bruit impatient, se jette en avant et embrasse Derek. Comment en sont-ils venus de l’énumération des mauvaises habitudes de Derek à ça ? Derek est perdu. Mais, Jésus, _Stiles_. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de répondre au baiser, c’est presque automatique.

« Tu vois ? » dit Stiles, ses lèvres effleurant la bouche de Derek en parlant, « Tu fais ça aussi de la même façon. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu… » commence Derek, avant de s’arrêter, frustré, confus. Il dit, « Stiles, on en a déjà parlé. Ce n’était pas réel. »

« La _situation_ n’était pas réelle, » clarifie Stiles. Il regarde Derek dans les yeux de manière significative avant de presser les clés de Derek dans sa main. « Les personnes que nous étions quand nous étions _dans_ cette situation ? C’était _réel_. C’était _nous_. Et je pensais, tu sais, si tous tes défauts sont encore exactement les mêmes, si la merde qui m’a rendu fou est 100% pure, putain de Derek Hale parfait, alors pourquoi pas les qualités aussi, hein, »

Derek dit, « Je ne suis pas… »

« Si, » dit Stiles. Il a l’air tellement _sur_ de ça. « Je _te_ connais. »

Derek baisse les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, sur le stupide porte-clés en forme de poisson.

« Oh, » dit-il.

« Oui, _oh_ , » dit Stiles, se moquant, mais en souriant. « Tu es vraiment un putain d’idiot, mais j’ai une tonne de preuves irréfutables que toi et moi, on serait bien ensemble. Tu veux essayer ? »

Derek commence à en avoir vraiment marre de perdre ses clés, sa veste. Et aussi, il en a vraiment marre de ne pas trouver Stiles là où il devrait être.

Derek dit, « Bien sur. »

**Author's Note:**

> The gift of memory's an awful curse  
> With age it just gets much worse  
> But I won't mind
> 
> \- "Stability" by Death Cab For Cutie


End file.
